Akatsuki: Blood Red Moon
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Jiraiya found the legendary Scroll of Punishment and togethr with he Hokage they decided to use it against some of they enemies, but are these punishments for the better or for the wors...
1. Prologue

A/N: ok, I listened to much to Wolf's Rain… Erm… I think I should look around a bit for talismans then I think the Akatsuki are slowly getting enough of me torturing them, but luckily I have Riako on my side to protect me…

I. The Scroll of Punishment

* * *

It was like every other day in Konoha, people were going after they usual business or hanging around with they friends. So all in all it was a peaceful, sunny day.

_**NANI!!!!**_

Except a rather loud scream erupting from the Hokage tower that is…

"JIRAIYA YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Tsunade yelled shocked, nearly scaring everyone half to death.

* * *

And to explain how loud that scream was, whole Konoha was at the moment covering in fear while in Suna was Gaara about to drink his usual tea when startled by a sudden and loud scream he accidentally threw the mug in shock up and the hot tea spilled out right on the head of his poor older brother. Meanwhile was Pein carefully placing the last part of his paperwork up at the gigantic tower of documents when thanks to the scream he crashed right in the tower, getting his whole office buried under papers, the same happened also by Orochimaru with the only little exception that he bit on his own tongue which the used to place the paper on the top of the tower.

You can imagine how happy everyone was because of they heart attacks and little accidents…

* * *

"Tsunade Hime calm down. And yes I can be serious, I have found the legendary **Scroll of Punishment**…" the white haired man said while grinning evilly.

"How…where…when…? I mean how in Kami's name did you find it?" she asked while looking fascinated at the large scroll on the ground.

"Well that is a secret and now…"

"I'm listening." She said as she sat down on the ground beside him."

"What would you think about that we allow us a little fun with our dear friend Orochimaru and the Akatsuki?" Jiraiya asked while grinning mischievously.

"Sounds like fun, I didn't plan anything for today."

"Then lets see what we could do." He said grinning as he opened the scroll and both begun to read through the jutsus which were mostly based on the punishment type; embarrassing.

"Oh, that one would be brilliant for Orochimaru and if we are already by that also by Sasuke for hurting the feelings of my adopted little brother/son and my student." Tsunade said as she leaned over her old team mate's shoulder who blushed at the contact.

"Which one?" he asked her after a while.

"This one over there." She said while pointing at the jutsu's name and description. Suddenly Jiraiya's eyes widened and he tried to not bust out laughing. "I told you this would be perfect."

"Tsunade, you are truly brilliant and if you look at it because we can decide how long the jutsu should last we could even make our dear snake buddy to keep his hands away from Sasuke." He said.

"Yep, now let's do it."

"Oh how I would love to…oh right I will go visit them later with a video camera and a photo machine."

"Those pictures will make brilliant posters for the first Konoha-Suna fashing festival." She said.

And so, both begun to prepare for the jutsu.

* * *

Some minutes later in Otogakure…

Orochimaru was calmly walking out of the shower, wearing only a towel around his waist. Long black hair stuck to his pale skin. Walking up to the mirror he wished the old glass clean and then…

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Suddenly the bathroom door bust open revealing a worried looking Kabuto, Kimimaro and the Sound Five, ready to fight for the safety of they master. Suddenly all of them paled and Kimimaro and Kabuto looked about to faint any second.

Usually the sight of they naked master, only cladded in a towel would make anyone faint with a bleeding nose, but not when said master has at the moment yellow-pink striped skin and baby pink hair.

"O…Orachimaru-sa…sama wha…what…" Kabuto could only stammer as he held a shaking hand out.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**_

Everyone whirled around in shock only to se a rather shocked Sasuke who was in the exact same situation as they master.

"I…Is this contagious….?" Asked a scared Tayuya as she and the others clinged frightened to Kabuto.

"Erm…I really hope that not…" Kabuto said.

* * *

Back in Konoha…

"They will look priceless." Tsunade said.

"Oh then you will love what will happen after three hours are over." The man said grinning.

"What will happen? Tell me."

"They will get matching pink bunny ears and a cute little fluffy tail to." He said and both Sannin broke down laughing they head of.

After fourthy minutes of hysterical laughter by which poor Kotetsu and Izumo who passed the Hokage's office door thought that the two got insane or drunk, they settled down again to find a fitting punishment for Akatsuki which would stop them in their hunt after Naruto and the others like him for a while.

"This one looks interesting."

"You are right, let's get started with it…"

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so how did you like he start? What jutsu did the two choose? What will happen with the Akatsuki? 


	2. Organization in chaos part I

A/N: hey everyone today we have again Anime Night so I will try to get some of the continuing done…

II. Organization in Chaos part I

* * *

Pein was growling and cursing while he tried to pick up all the papers in his office as suddenly his door bust open revealing a rather panicked looking…PINK Kisame. 

"Leader-sama please something horrible happened!!" the shark nin screamed in panic.

"Kisame I don't have ti…why are you pink…?" Pein asked suddenly noticing the strange color, it looked ridiculous.

"I don't know, but…" Kisame stopped suddenly and turned his head to the side, eyes widening in horror and Pein only saw as a black blur threw himself at Kisame, sending them on a little flight to the side.

After hearing a rather loud crash Pein carefully stuck his head out of his office and looked over to Kisame, eyes widening in shock. There between the demolished table and wall parts laid Kisame with a vase on his head, death flowers hanging down from it and water dripping from his hair and in his lap…

Pein needed to rub his eyes, but he was not hallucinating then there in Kisame's lap laid a giggling Itachi. Was the world coming to an end and someone missed to tell him…?

"Kisa-chan that was not nice of you to leave me alone in that dark room where I was sooo scared…" Itachi whined in a sweet voice as he looked up at his partner with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Kisame...Itachi wha…." But then he was literally run over.

"LEADER-SAMA UN!!!!" screamed a rather freaked out Deidara.

"Ugh…what is it Dei…" Pein suddenly stopped in his sentence after getting up from the ground. "What the Hell?" there in front of him stood Deidara looking like usual except the long black cat tail and matching ears.

"LEADER-SAMA!!! EVERYTIME I TOUCH MONEY IT TURNS TO BANANAS!!!" Kakuzu screamed and looked already at the verge of tears.

"Ohh…Kuzu koi…" said suddenly a rather sultry sounding voice from behind them. Looking past a shuddering Kakuzu Pein sweatdropped as he saw Hidan leaning in a rather…ehm…pose to the wall.

"Oh yes and Hidan is acting strange, but my money…" Kakuzu whined.

"Leader-sama!" Sasori yelled as he stormed to the office looking like…a doll in a pretty pink dress, mascara and hair tied in two pony tails with pink bows. "I don't know what is wrong here, but this…"

"Sasori no Danna…" Deidara whined and wanted to run to his Danna to cry about his problem as he was suddenly tackled and fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'. "What the…" crawling up he was suddenly pulled against someone's chest and this person was cuddling him.

"Deidei kitty kawaii…" said suddenly a happy voice and Deidara's eyes widened as he noticed that he was cuddled by Itachi who now also begun to nuzzle his nose against his hair, making the ears and tail twitch affectionately.

"Kuzu koi I want that to!" yelled Hidan and threw himself at a startled Kakuzu and ripped his mask down and crushed his lips on that of his shocked partners.

Pein looked in horror and shock over his members and then he noticed that three were missing. He begun to worry then one of the missing three was Konan.

"Leader-sama!" called a cheerful voice from behind him and Pein immediately twirled around to stare wide eyed at Tobi.

"Tobi were are Konan and Zetsu…and by the way who do you look at me so happy?" he asked after noticing everyone looking at him.

"Cute bunny, but my kitty is cuter…" Itachi chipped happily as he continued petting Deidara who stopped with his struggling after he saw that it had no use.

"Bu…bunny…" Pein immediately paled and run in his office to look in the little mirror which hung on the wall. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" he screamed as he suddenly noticed that he had two pink bunny ears and matching fluffy tail.

"By the way Zetsu-san has suddenly grown pink flowers on his venus-plant and his white side is now purple while his black side pink and Konan-chan has a horse tail and feet." Tobi said. "And because Tobi is a good boy, Toby got also a fluffy tail." The masked nin said presenting happily a long fluffy tail.

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS HAPPENING HERE!!" Pein yelled frustrated, he was used to chaos in the organization, but this was even for a bad joke to much…

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha were two Sanin laughing they heads of about the pictures which Jiraiya made about Orochimaru and Sasuke and watching the secretly made tape about Pein's reaction about the new problems of his members. They were so much enjoying the scene that they didn't notice that the jutsu they used on the whole Akatsuki had a side effect which would be activated tomorrow morning.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so this was the second chapter. Sorry that it got a bit short. So what do you think Jiraiya and Tsunade missed to read? 


	3. Organization in chaos part II

A/N: sorry for the long delay, but my exams and taking up the new classes made it not all to easy for me to write…

III. Organization in Chaos part II.

* * *

To say that Pein wanted to commit suicide was an understatement. Ok he often had the strange feeling that instead being the leader of a feared organization of S-class nuke-nins, that he was the leader of a psychiatrically institute and his members the patients.

He already had exploded and burned down kitchens ala Itachi and Sasori, bloody mess and cut down body parts thanks to Hidan's rituals, rotting corpses which Kakuzu only called _'money investigation'_ while Zetsu called them simple '_my lunch'_, exploding things thanks to Deidara, Tobi decorating everything with flowers, living fish in the bath tub because Kisame thought they would have it warmer there, but he once failed to mention to his Leader that he put PIRANJAS in there…Oh and did he already mention the time when the HQ got floated over, painted pink, blown up, attacked by angry squeals? Pein thought he had already survived every existing chaos in Akatsuki, but now….

His partner was wearing a gigantic blanket and crying, one of his members was trying to rape his partner while that was still whining because of his money, one of his most emotionless members was giggling like a three years old and still knudling one of they now neko like artists while the other was desperately trying to pull his skirt lover to cower his legs, one of his usually blue members was staring with horror at his new pale skin, they cannibal looked now more like a mutated plant then before, Tobi was still hugging his tail and he himself…HE HAS FREAKING BUNNY EARS AND TAIL!!!

"Erm…Hidan, Kakuzu couldn't you do that in an other room?" Kisame asked the duo on the ground, Hidan was only covered by a rather lose robe and Kakuzu has lost his cloak, shirt, mask and headpiece.

"But I want him now…" whined the silver haired Jashinist.

"Well then good night…" said Kisame as he stormed in panic out of the room.

"Konan, come now we should also go to bed now." Pein said carefully to his still crying partner.

"Bu…but…I…"

"Konan come now and tonight you are sleeping by me." Pein offered.

"What?" she asked suddenly confused while looking up at her partner, her normally perfect mascara smeared on her face from all the crying.

"You have heard me, we are all tired and tomorrow we will find out what the heck happened and then return to nor…well return to that state that was before this happened." He said as he pulled her with him.

"I will also go now…I so hate dresses…" hissed the redhead as he left the room, arms still gripping the dress.

"Danna wait un!" Deidara tried to reach out to his Danna, but was held back by two strong arms around him and then suddenly said two arms picked him up bridal stile. "What the…?"

"Deidei kitty staying by Tachi-chan…" Itachi said in a Tobi like voice as he made his way to his room.

"What! No un!" Deidara yelled in horror at the thought to b e alone with Itachi in said Uchiha's room. He knew that something was not right with the raven and when he returns to normal and remembers this is the blond death…

"We will also go…come Tobi…" both of Zetsu's sides said in union and dragged the masked boy out of the room leaving the immortal duo fully alone.

"Zetsu-san, what were Hidan and Kakuzu doing in there?" he asked innocently making the taller of the two stop in they tracks and blush.

"_Well uhm Tobi you see…."_Zetsu's once white now purple side couldn't bring himself to say that.

"**Come now with us to our room and I will tell you a story."**

"Oh which one Tobi would like to know."

"**The title is "Flowers and bees""** replied the at the moment pink side while the other half was now blushing even more.

After Kakuzu finally managed to get Hidan of off himself and managed to escape with his boxers still on and locking his door, Zetsu finishing his story to Tobi and Itachi finally managing to push Deidara through his door and locking it were all the Akatsuki sleeping not even knowing what would await them when the sun begins to rise again.

* * *

On the next morning woke everyone up to the feeling of being cold. Opening they eyes they suddenly noticed that they weren't in they rooms and as they gazes met…

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so what do you think was the side effect, the title and my staring comment in the first chapter should be a little help… 


	4. Why it is always necessary to

A/N: ok I know that the stories were on a long delay, but I really needed to clear my head from other stories…

P.S.: you will now finally find out just what stood in the fine print…

IV. Why it is always necessary to read the fine print

* * *

"Please tell e we are all still sleeping." Kisame said shocked.

"Let me see,…fuck! No we are fully awake." Commented Hidan, still flinching in pain for biting himself.

"This isn't also a genjutsu." Itachi said while looking around.

"Well then lets see there is a good and a bad news, the good one is we are all back to in a way normal in the case of our characters…" The whole group nodded in agreement "…the bad news on the other hand is…WE ARE NOW IN THE FREAKING LAND OF SNOW AND AS WOLVES!" Pein yelled in frustration and the group nodded again.

"What should we do now?" Konan asked.

"I don't know Konan." Pein answered as he looked over at the group.

"I think first of all we should look for a shelter preferably some type of a cave and mostly before it gets dark and then one part of us should go hunting then we will need food." At that every gaze turned to Itachi.

"Well then it is settled, Itachi till we get our bodies back will you be in the leader role. Any objections?" Pein said firmly.

"No!" the whole group said in union.

Standing up the whole group followed after the newly chosen alpha male in search for a shelter. They were already walking since two hours in the icy white desert, but still nothing.

"Itachi-san, could we please make a little rest un? We are all tired a bit from walking through the snow." Deidara said as he run beside the black wolf.

"We can't rest now Deidara we are to easy to be spotted here in the open." He answered in a monotone tone and Deidara nodded, he was not in the mode for an argument with the Uchiha.

After two more hours the pack reached a forest where Itachi decided that they should take a little rest. While most of the others lied down decided the Uchiha to look around in the tick forest for the chance that there could be somewhere an abounded bear cave. Walking around he suddenly heard a branch break behind him. Taking an attacking pose he turned around, but let his body relax immediately as his dark eyes with a little red tinge in them fell on a light brown fur which nearly looked golden in the faint light.

"What are you doing here Deidara." He growled.

"Uhm…I wanted to help you searching." He said while nearing the other carefully, they had lost most of they powers, but that didn't mean that the Uchiha was week.

Seeing the blonde's scared body posture the Uchiha sighed and walked up to the smaller wolf and nudged him with his nose. Deidara looked first shocked at the other because of the gesture, but he felt himself relax and nuzzled the other's soft neck fur.

"Come now." He head the older wolf say and he followed after him happily.

They were walking side by side through the forest which started to get somewhat ticker when Deidara suddenly stopped in his tracks, ears perking up.

"I think I hear a waterfall un." He said and Itachi also started to listen, in the faint noises of the forest he could also hear a waterfall.

Soon headed both wolves in the noises direction and surely they reached a waterfall and found a little path leading behind it. Following the patch they found themselves in front of a cave entrance. Walking inside both shook the water from they fur and started walking deeper inside.

"This should be good enough, the cave is perfectly deep and we are also protected if we hide the path leading here behind the waterfall and after getting some leaves and some fur from our food this should be perfect till we know what happened." Itachi said after one half an hour walking they reached the caves end which from the signs considered belonged once to an old bear.

"We should go then and get the others un." Deidara suggested as both of them turned around to run back to they commerades.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha sat Tsunade by her desk, a mug of hot tea in her hand as she looked down at the scroll. Suddenly her eyes widened and she spit the tea out.

"Really Tsunade Hime what did I do that you spit your tea at me?" asked Jiraiya as he whipped the liquid from his face.

"Jiraiya, uhm…I fear we missed to read some part of this jutsu…" she said in a nervous tone.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he read the fine print part under the jutsu they missed to read yesterday before using it. The white haired San-nin paled and looked at the blond shocked.

"We turned Akatsuki in to wolves…" they said in union.

"Uhm…well at least Naruto is safe and well one big problem solved." Jiraiya said grinning when suddenly the door bust open and a rather bloody Kotetsu and Izumo crawled inside.

"Ho…Hokage-sama yo…you ha…have a…a visitor…" Izumo said shivering.

"Who?" the blond asked as she stood up from her chair as suddenly a young woman entered the office a katana in her right hand.

"Such a beautiful lady like you shouldn1qt run around with swords." Jiraiya said, but was immediately pulled back by Tsunade before he was hit by the sword wich was glowing blue.

"Really impressive you have combined chakra-scalpel with your sword." Tsunade said. "What do you want here?" she asked as they heard suddenly the sound of running feat and no one other then Hiashi Hyuuga appeared in the doorway leaning at it for support from the running.

"Ria...please…" he panted and the glow around the sword disappeared before it was slid back in to his health.

"What is the meaning of this Hiashi and who is this woman." The Hokage demanded.

"My name is Riako Matekeshi and I come here to demand answers from you." The woman growled.

"Your father was the jonin training the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and I once had the pleasure while in the time of the great Ninja Wars to met your grandmother a fantastic medic-nin with a rather special jutsu which even stunned me.

"The Tenshi no Kokoro." The young woman answered, her eyes staring coldly at the Hokage.

"Riako please come now. I'm really sorry Hokage-same she is a good friend of mine and that of my late twin brother and also the godmother of my nephew Neji." Hiashi explained while trying to turn her around.

"Not till you answer me." She growled as she kneeled down and healed some of Kotetsu's and Izumo's wounds so that the two could stand up and run immediately to the Hokage.

"What answers?" Tsunade asked.

"Where is Kisame." She demanded and both Jiraiya and Tsunade paled.

"Erm…"

"He invited me a week ago when we met by accident when he had a mission in the city where I was currently resting and invited me, but no one was there and it didn't look like as if they left so…" Riako said icily. "And if you think you can do something against me don't even bring up such false hopes because you wouldn1qt want to know just what I'm capable of.

"Erm…uh…"

"Hey what is thi…no way is this the legendary Scroll of Punishment?" asked Kotetsu suddenly in awe.

"WHAT!" both Riako and Hiashi yelled as they run up to the scroll.

"Which jutsu did you use on them…" Riako demanded and Jiraiya pointed at the jutsu.

"You turned them in to wolves?" Hiashi asked shocked.

"Well erm…we didn't read that part…"

"Well then we need to find them." Riako said.

"I agree with her they are still ninja and not animals and beside that this is a shameful triumph." Hiashi agreed.

"Well then we have no other choice everyone head home and start packing and someone should pick up the Inuzuka boy and his dog we will need them." Tsunade said sighing while Hiashi and Riako left.

"Erm…Hokage-sama we to?" Kotetsu asked somewhat unsure.

"Yes you two will come also." She replied annoyed.

"Oh man…" was they last word before they left.

"Jiraiya…"

"Yes Tsunade Hime?"

"The next time remind me to read the damned fine print part first…" she growled while massaging her temples.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: ok and now I will explain the Akatsukis new forms and rankings…

**Itachi**: black wolf with dark eyes with a little red tinge to them-- Alpha male

**Deidara**: light brown wolf, his fur color looks golden, blue eyes-- Alpha "female"

**Pein: **light red colored wolf with grey eyes-- Beta

**Konan: **grayish wolf with a strange tinge to blue with a white spot behind her left ear, blue eyes-- Beta

**Kisame: **mostly the same fur color as by Konan without the white spot, black eyes he is also the biggest of the group

**Kakuzu: **dark brown wolf with pale green eyes and a few black endings on his fur

**Hidan: **white wolf with gray eyes with a violet tinge to them

**Sasori: **his fur has a strange dark red color, brown eyes

**Zetsu: **his fur color changes between white and black, yellowish eyes

**Tobi: **black wolf like Itachi


	5. Cold and warm

V. Cold and warm

* * *

After the whole group settled in to the cave went Itachi with the others hunting leaving Konan and Deidara back to make the cave more comfortable. And while most Akatsuki were hunting and two others making they new home more comfortable were in the meantime four ninja cursing two certain San-nin while two others and a dog were walking calmly through the snow.

"I hate this weather…" Kotetsu whined.

"No need to tell me that." Izumo answered while pulling his scarf higher.

"I'm really getting to old for missions outside the country." Hiashi said as he threw a glance forth at Riako.

"I find this mission more then interesting, finally a challenge, right Akamaru." The dog barked at this happily.

Back in the cave were the two wolves ready with they work.

"Well this looks much better now." Konan said proudly as she laid down for a bit.

"Yes it is, but I would still feel better at home." Deidara said softly as he also laid down.

"I know what you mean." Konan said as she stood up and walked over to the other, nuzzling him softly. "Is something wrong?" she asked softly as the other tensed a bit.

"No uhm…it is only that Itachi did the same before we found the cave…" Deidara answered and Konan let out a laugh which in wolf terms would be a laugh.

"Aww…that is so cute I always knew you two liked each other."

"What!" asked the younger wolf shocked, blushing under the soft fur.

"Deidara, Itachi is at the moment our leader or in wolf terms the Alpha male and there is also an Alpha female who the leader chooses."

"But you are the only girl in the group so you get the role." Deidara said still a bit panicked and embarrassed.

"That might be that I'm the only female here, but Itachi has chosen you. Don't tell me you didn't notice that he isn't using the same tone for you as for the others? In every pack there are two Alphas a Beta, but in our pack are that Pein and me we are the ones making sure that Itachi's or your orders are kept, we don't have an omega who would be the lowest ranked because we are all members of Akatsuki." Konan explained as they suddenly heard noises.

Taking a defensive pose both waited till they saw Tobi running inside happily with a death rabbit in his mouth. The black wolf run happily to the other two and put his prey down.

"We also got a turkey Deidara Senpai and Konan-chan and a moose to, Itachi wants Senpai and Konan-chan to come and help." Tobi told them excitedly and the duo nodded and followed the black ball of energy.

After Zetsu managed with Itachi's help to convince the others that they need to eat so that they can survive. After eating they buried the food for later use. It was slowly starting to get dark and as Itachi already pointed out the weather turned colder then by day. Everyone was laying on the ground and sleeping or trying.

"I hate this weather un…" Deidara muttered to himself as he shivered from the cold, but suddenly it got warmer as an other body settled down beside him. "I…Itachi-san…" he whispered shocked as the other nuzzled his check again.

"The nights are cold here and we need each others warmth." Itachi said as he gestured behind them were the others were sleeping in two wolf teams together.

"Thanks Itachi…" Deidara whispered as he nuzzled himself more in to the other's warmth.

"You are welcome Dei." Itachi whispered as he rested his head on Deidara's before falling asleep himself.

Meanwhile in a camp…

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FOULT HOKAGE- AND JIRAIYA-SAMA!" said three annoyed voices in union before the light in the camp went out.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so a little question on what should the next chap focus more on our rescue team or the relationship between the new Alpha pair?


	6. Bloody snow

A/N: well the main focus point of the chap is decided with three votes for the Alpha pair and no for the saving troop so here it is with a little surprise twist…

P.S.: I don't know how long this chapter will be, but I hope that you will like it

VI. Bloody snow

* * *

On the next morning Deidara woke early, first he was confused as to where he was, but then it all come back to him. He wanted to stand up, but with Itachi's head resting on the top of his would be a little hard without waking the Uchiha. Laying back down Deidara let his thoughts wander about the situation. Itachi always ignored him since he forced him in to Akatsuki, not that he didn't like it in the organization because he had finally found a place where he was accepted as the person he was, he had found his family, but the main fact is that Itachi was always emotionless and now here he is acting kindly towards him with soft gestures and he even choose him, at this he blushed again, as his partner in a more meaning way. It was a strange feeling, but the warmth was mixed with bitterness and worry, worry about that if they have they normal bodies back that then Itachi would turn away from him.

"You worry to much, I will never let you go." Said suddenly a silky voice from beside him. Looking up immediately Deidara looked in to Itachi's dark eyes.

"I…Itachi-san…un…"

"Stop worrying because of nothing Deidara." He said as he nuzzled the other's check before standing up and stretching.

"Where are you going?" Deidara asked, head tilting curiously.

"For a little walk, come." The Uchiha said and the other nodded.

Both wolves left the cave while the others were still sleeping together, Deidara threw a last glance back at the others before he hurriedly followed Itachi. Outside it was still a bit dark, but thanks to they good eyesight it wasn't a big problem. Itachi grabbed a branch in his mouth and let they foot prints disappear it would be safer for the others if no one knew where they were hiding.

"Where are we going Itachi-san un?" Deidara asked as he walked beside the Uchiha.

"You will see." Itachi answered his tone suggesting that he was smirking.

"Ok."

And so were both wolves walking side by side in the forest stars still sparkling above them as after one hour they reached a snowy cliff at the end of the forest, both halting at the end of the cliff.

"Why did you bring me here un?" Deidara asked still confused as he looked over at the older male.

"Look up." Was the simple answer.

Deidara huffed, but looked up, eyes widening at the beautiful sight which greeted him, stars were sparkling above them like diamonds, the pale shine of the moon playing on the snow below, but then the sight changed as the sun begun to rise slowly on the endless horizon.

"This always reminds me on us." Itachi whispered as he nuzzled the younger wolf softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked the other while enjoying the attention.

"Night and day always exist together, but it is the dawn which unites them with each other. We both are also like night and day even in appearance if you look at our actual bodies and even our wolf forms, even our personalities are each others counterparts and that what connected us for the first time and still binds us together, our organization Akatsuki." Itachi explained.

"You know what they say, opposites attract un." Deidara said as he licked the Uchiha's mouth.

"It will be more interesting when we repeat this in our human bodies." Itachi said smirking and Deidara blushed under his fur after he suddenly remembered that then he will get his kekkaigenkei back.

Both watched the sunrise silently, snuggled close together before Deidara stood up again.

"Itachi-san I go strolling around a bit un." Deidara said.

"But stroll not to far away."

"Ok."

Deidara was strolling around in the white snow fields somewhat away from the forest as his sensitive nose picked a familiar scent up, one of the scents was gunpowder which the explosions specialist immediately detected the other two scents were even more worrisome, blood and death. Deidara felt his body tense, dread washing over him as he suddenly heard a faint whining noise. Heading in the sound's direction the smell of blood got stronger. Walking behind the hill his blue eyes widened, there on the ground lied a brown female wolf with a white stomach, her fur bloody and cowered with wounds probably from a dog, in her mouth was a little pup with black fur, white stomach and white paws. The older wolf opened it's brown eyes, which turned pleading as she noticed Deidara who walked closer to them.

"P…please…ta…take hi…him…he is the o…only one of my…pups I…I co…could safe…" she said pleadingly. Deidara watched her for a moment trying to decide what to do, but then he walked up to her and nuzzled her.

"I will take him to our pack, he will be fine I promise." Deidara said reassuringly.

"T…thank you…" she said as she licked her child's check one last time before her eyes closed.

Deidara looked down at the still form as her ears suddenly picked up the far sound of footsteps the hunters must be following her blood trail grabbing the pup in his mouth he started heading back to the forest quickly his luck was that in the moment he took the pup it started snowing, the snow would his trail and he could escape. The snow started falling heavily as Deidara reached the forest where he suddenly spotted Itachi running in his direction.

"Where were you…" he growled because from the cliff he spotted hunter and he was worried about Deidara, suddenly he spotted the pup in the other's mouth. "Deidara where did you get the pup?" he asked as the other as Deidara put the pup down to answer.

"I found his mother a bit away from the forest she was injured beyond help and she pleaded to me that I should take her pup away." He said.

"Deidara we are in truth no wolf and it would be problematic and…" but he was interrupted.

"No, I promised to protect the pup Itachi-san and I will if you don1t like it then fine I will go." Deidara growled at the other.

"Fine…" Itachi said sighing; it took him so long to finally have the blond and now was he about to loose him so early.

"Thank you Itachi." Deidara said happily as he gave the Uchiha a wolf kiss, but both looked down suddenly as they heard a strange noise, looking down they noticed that the pup was staring up at them with curious dark eyes, shivering a bit.

"I'm cold…" he said.

"It will be soon warmer." Deidara said softly as he picked him up again and headed to they hideout Itachi following them silently. The snow would hide they footprints and smell so they should be safe.

Walking inside the cave Deidara sat the pup to the ground who started looking around curiously, but hid immediately between Deidara's legs as the others arrived to the trio from the inside of the cave.

"Itachi-san, Deidara you are finally back." Kisame said smiling, but then he and the others noticed the pup. "Erm…Itachi-san, Deidara…"

"Aww…you two went away and had a pup." Hidan said grinning, ignoring the glare from the two.

"Mommy, daddy I'm hungry." The pup said suddenly and both Itachi and Deidara stared down at him in shock and embracement while most of the others broke out laughing.

"Come little one I will give you something, what would you like moose, rabbit or turkey?" Konan asked the pup softly which run now on her side happily.

"Rabbit." He said happily.

"Well then come." she answered.

* * *

Meanwhile reached the saving troop the place where they eyes widened in horror. The once pearl white snow was scarlet from the blood of the twenty wolf corpses laying there eight of them only three weeks old pups. Both Kiba and Akamaru let out an angered growl as they made themselves ready to head out to find the hunters then this was no hunting for food this was an useless massacre. Riako also followed them with the intention to stop those hunters before they could find her friend but before that she walked up to each wolf checking them.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked, fist still clenched.

"Let her." Hiashi answered, he perfectly knew what the young woman was doing.

Riako had already checked all of the wolfs expect one pup, reaching it she immediately took her glows down and made a five strange hand seals.

"This can't be…" Tsunade gasped and went nearer to the other to see better, the snow was still falling hard so it was not that easy to see clearly, but she would be damned if she missed this.

"What is it?" the others asked as they also walked nearer, Hiashi only smiled.

"Tenshi no Kokoro…" Riako called and her hands both started glowing soft green and placed both her hands on the pup's chest. When the glow vanished everyone's eyes widened as the pup let out a whining sound and Riako immediately picked it up and placed it inside her coat with the head out.

"Ho…how she…she was death…" Kiba stammered shocked, but also happy that at least one put survived.

"So this was the legendary jutsu Tenshi no Kokoro or translated Angel's Heart." Tsunade said impressed.

"Yes this jutsu is the creation and specialty of my clan, it can heal any wound of the heart and also re-start it if the one isn't longer death then two hours, she had luck." Riako answered as she stroke the pup's soft brown fur.

"Wow that is one amazing jutsu." Kiba exclaimed.

"Thank you, we should build a camp and wait till the storm is over and then can Hiashi help us find those murderers and punish them." Riako suggested and Kiba nodded.

And so started the group to build a camp while in the hidden cave made the pack themselves ready to go sleeping. After everyone laid down went Itachi back to Deidara's side who was already sleeping, the little pup cradled between his front paws snuggled close to his "mother". Itachi looked down at the pup, he really couldn1t help himself, but the little creatures nature reminded him strangely at his little brother back then before faith decided to rip them apart in such a cruel way. Leaning down he nuzzled Dei softly as he laid down beside him.

"Night daddy." Said suddenly a voice, looking down he saw that the put was looking up at him, little tail waging happily.

"Night little one." Itachi said finally as he nuzzled the pup1s check. "Now go to sleep or your mother will be angry at both of us." He said and the pup nodded. Itachi chuckled a bit before going to sleep himself.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so the chap didn't even become to short and now here is a new question to you guys. Well then we have got two new characters a male and a female pup and I want to ask you to give me some name suggestions for the two…


End file.
